Banagher Links
is the main protagonist of the Novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He is a civilian and later becomes the pilot to RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Personality & Character Banagher is a well-meaning person. He cares a lot about the safety of others. But at times, he can be a bit naive, such as when he thought to have Laplace's Box handed over to the Sleeves, despite not knowing what its contents and potential consequences would be. At times, he also seems to be unwilling to accept the realities that are present, such as being indenial about the fact that his newfound friend Audrey Burne was in fact Mineva Lao Zabi of Zeon. Banagher has a two point-side view of war; given his familiarity with military history, he doesn't view any side of a war to be justified. Skills & Abilities Banagher has displayed some proficiency in piloting petite mobile suits. As a technical student, it is implied that he has some knowledge of how to troubleshoot a mobile suit, though the actual extent of his training is unknown. He also has very sharp eyes, such as when he spotted the Unicorn Gundam from a distance. Over a period of time he learned to pilot the Unicorn Gundam and was able to use his thoughts to effectively pilot the Gundam when it was in Destroy Mode. History Early Days The hero of the story, Banagher was born out of wedlock, and his unknown father has taken responsibility for him after his mother died. Not much is known about Banagher's past, but a flashback in episode 2 shows a young Banagher hooked up to a machine while playing the piano for his father. Seeing a Silhouette Now a student at the Anaheim Electronics Industrial College at the space colony ''Industrial 7. Banagher does a part-time job clearing space debris with a miniature MS. He viewed war as something akin to fiction, as he was born after the One Year War ended, and did not experience the more isolated wars that followed it. He was focused on his studies like his friend Takuya Irei, when their teacher, Mr. Bankcroft, lectured them about how a good education can get them a successful job. Just then, an education assistant entered the class to inform everything that the Anaheim shuttle meant to take them to the Snail, the colony builder, has broke down. Banagher and his classmates soon discover a museum, filled with various OYW items, notably viewing a MS-06F Zaku II. Though Takuya insisted that they check it out, no one else cared, seeing as the war ended a long time ago. Banagher then began to stare at the Zaku, before he was interrupted by fellow classmate Micott Bartsch, who entered into a discussion with him whether he will find his father. Banagher soon became distracted as he saw something in the distance, the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, and had forgotten that Micott was right behind him. Meeting the Princess of Zeon After the tour, Banagher was leaving the the technical school when he saw a young girl freefalling from the top of the colony. Banagher grabbed Haro and hijacked a TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" to catch the girl in midair. However, the Torohachi ran out of fuel and the two managed to safely crash-land near the Anaheim Electronics school. The young woman was distrustful of Banagher and held him down for interrogation; demanding to know his identity. After Haro spilled his identity, she then pleaded Banagher's help, a speedy means to reach to the Colony Builder to prevent war. Impatient, Mineva left, but Banagher stopped her; he volunteered to take her there as he knows the place the best. The young woman then told Banagher her name was Audrey Burne, ''an alias to cover up the fact that she is the Princess of Zeon, Mineva Lao Zabi While taking the mono-rail, Banagher asked Mineva questions about her interested of the ''Colony Builder, but she remained silent. It wasn't until Banagher mentioned the rumors that it's the HQ of the Vist Foundation that drew her attention. She asked if Banagher knew about the Vist Foundation, but told her he didn't see it himself, he only knew of it because one of their higher-ups is the chairman of his school. The train then made a sudden pause from its route, due to the police investigation the theft of the Torohachi earlier. To avoid police attention, Banagher and Mineva got off the train to travel the rest on foot. While heading there, the two made a quick pit stop for some hot dogs as Banagher explains the Colony Builder is a system that helps expand the colony as it's still incomplete of its construction. While walking, the princess within her felt uncomfortable eating while walking, but she was surprised how good a hot dog was. To save time, Banagher rushed Mineva as they attempt to intercept Bangher's class; they intend to slip in as a group for her to enter the Colony Builder. While taking a elevator to the Colony Builder, Mineva bumped into Marida Cruz; she had come to recover the princess. Mineva made it clear that she doesn't want to return with the Sleeves due to her own position on their cause. Marida tries to convince Mineva back, but she argues that the Laplace's Box will only be misused by Full Frontal for unnecessary conflict. Mineva hoped Marida to understand her reasons, but Marida was a soldier, she only cared about following orders. Marida and her two men tried to apprehend the princess, but Banagher interfered. He used Haro to fake a self-destruct, long enough for the two to escape from the elevator. The two henchmen attempted to follow, but Banagher knocked them both back down to the elevator. Marida then jumped out of the elevator and gave chase. As Banagher reached to the next elevator, Mineva rushed him as Marida was gaining closer. Banagher then quickly did a low swing kick to knock out Marida, but followed up the attack with her own swing kick. Banagher evaded the attack and used her coat to drag her down to the lower level; Mineva was impressed that Banagher single handedly fended off 3 Sleeves. The two would later take a breather at the Colony Builder rails. Mineva wanted to know Banagher's reasons for helping her, but he interrupted her by introducing himself, because they never formally got acquainted. To avoid detection of her true identity, Mineva told Banagher her name was Audrey Burne. Banagher then jumped into the subject about Haro, asking did she know about the replica Haro being tied to Amuro Ray; Audrey said she didn't know much about it due to the fact she lived in the country and had a "rootless" lifestyle. To Mineva's surprise, Banagher related to her, saying he also had a similar life. After that, the two continued their journey to the Vist Foundation. As they reached walked towards the Vist Foundation, Bangaher wondered about their early encounter with Marida. Audrey explained they're her comrades; she escaped due to their difference of opinions. Banagher then asked a series of questions, all inquiring if she's tied to an anti-government group and Audrey confirmed his suspicions without telling Banagher they're Sleeves. At the end of the rail, the two can see the giant rails expanding the colony; Audrey couldn't help but be impressed how this contained world is growing. At the Vist Foundation mansion, Banagher had a strange reaction to the place. Audrey thought Banagher was being rude, but he was compelled to enter the mansion and enter a particular room. From there, Audrey was surprised to find beautiful tapestries of a Unicorn and was further surprised that Banagher can read the inscriptions of the tapestries. It was then that Cardeas Vist arrived to explain the history behind the tapestries; the tapestries are called The Lady and Unicorn, French-made in the Middle Ages and acquired by Vist predecessors. Audrey then apologized for their intrusion and was going to introduce herself, but Cardeas assured her he knows who she is; they skipped the pleasantries and Mineva was quick to ask Cardeas to reconsider the Vist Foundation's decision to relinquish the Laplace Box to the Sleeves. Cardeas denied her request and then told the two the leave as he explained it's dangerous for them to meet like this; Mineva assured that Capt Zinnerman isn't the sort of man that would create ruckus. Mineva asked again, the reasons behind entrusting Laplace's Box to the Sleeves after the Vist Foundation have prospered because from it so long. Cardeas didn't give a straight answer, he deflected the situation by focusing on Banagher; Cardeas wanted Banagher to leave (out of fatherly concern) as he felt he has nothing to do with Mineva. Seeing Cardeas displeased with Banagher, she didn't want him to be in further trouble; she expressed her gratitude for taking her this far and relieved him, however Bangaher didn't want to leave. Banagher mentioned how it was different from learning war in school and sensing it from being with her; he didn't care who she is, so long as she needs him. Mineva was a bit taken back from Banagher's words, but she told him she didn't need him and to forget her. Unable to accept his situation, Banagher stubbornly remained until Cardeas had someone remove him from the Vist mansion and returned to his classmates. Reunion with Father & Activating the Unicorn As the collateral damage rises between the Federation and Neo Zeon forces, the colony is evacuated. Banagher and his friends attempted to gain access to the hazard shelter, but then suddenly, stray beam shot kill his friends, excluding Takuya and Micott. They are then witness with Federation mobile suit attempting to fend off a quad-wing type suit. After Takuya confirmed that the former was Federation, Banagher advised that they get to the colony builder, where the Federation mothership was bound to be. But first, he decides to search for Mineva, leaving Takuya to watch over Haro and a distraught Micott. Making his way through maintenance tunnels, Banagher discovers the Unicorn Gundam he saw earlier and in its cockpit was fatally wounded Cardeas Vist. Banagher demanded to know where Mineva was. The Vist Foundation leader cryptically stated that this isn't the first time she cheated death and it won't be her last. Growing furious, Banagher presumes that Vist must have abandoned her and accuses him of cowardly attempting to escape in the mobile suit but Vist admits that even if he could, he wouldn't survive. Banagher demanded to know why he couldn't prevent this war from happening, otherwise his friends would still be alive. Vist tells him that they had set this path to correct the flaws of the Universal Century. Vist asked Banagher if he had the resolve to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Banagher admitted that he didn't have that resolve, but all what he knew is for Mineva to need him. Satisfied, Vist entrusts the Gundam to Banagher, who realizes that Vist was his father, as his biometrics are assigned to the Gundam, making it so that only he could pilot it. Vist tells him that if he proves himself to be a capable pilot, then the Unicorn will grant him powers unrivaled and open the path to Laplace's Box. Banagher asks what it is, only for Vist to cryptically say is the dark curse that the Vist family guarded for nearly a century, but if used properly, it may bring about a brighter future for everyone. Banagher repeated his question a second time, but Vist ignores it, telling him the reasons why his mother took him. He soothes Banagher to believe in the possibility that lies within. Vist then fell out of the Gundam, before his body was incinerated by an explosion. As the cockpit closed, Banagher became distraught with the revelation that Vist was his father. He then remembered his brief childhood memories surrounding his father and the Lady and the Unicorn tapestry and gained the resolve to move forward. Banagher then launches in the Unicorn Gundam and confronts the Sleeves' elite pilot Marida Cruz, who is piloting the Kshatriya. He attacked Marida Cruz/NZ-666 Kshatriya and pushed it full throttle to take the battle outside the colony. The Nahel Argama was outside the space colony at the time fighting the Neo Zeon forces. While Banagher/Unicorn was surrounded by the Kshatriya's funnels, the NT-D program activated, transforming the Unicorn Gundam into Destroy Mode. Interrogated Banagher/Unicorn subsequently defeated Marida/Kshatriya, forcing her to retreat. Losing his consciousness during the fight, he is taken aboard the Nahel Argama along with the Unicorn. Found unconscious by the crew, he is placed in the ICU until he awakens. Banagher is then interrogated by Daguza Mackle of the ECOAS Special Forces team on his experience piloting the Gundam and his relation to Cardeas Vist. Though everyone protested that he was hurt, Mackle's only concern was to try to have Banagher tried for taking a military mobile suit and interfering a combat situation, warranting capital punishment. Banagher told Mackle everything he knew. The commander was a little unconvinced that Vist would just give the Gundam to a boy. He asked Banagher if Vist said anything when he gave it. Banagher repeated once again that Vist told him to use the Unicorn to protect everyone. As Mackle turned to leave, Banagher muttered under his breath that maybe it would be easier to believe if he said that Vist was his father, which Mackle briefly heard. Suddenly, The Sleeves attacked again, this time with their leader, Full Frontal launching in his MSN-06S Sinanju. While the crew tried to negotiate with The Sleeves for safe passage to Von Braun, Daguza then revealed that Audrey Burne was in fact Mineva Lao Zabi, heiress to the Zabi family, and held her hostage as negotiations broke down. Mineva said that if Full Frontal were truly Char, then he would not hesitate to kill her since he wanted revenge on the Zabi family for killing his father, Zeon Zum Deikun. Banagher made his way to the bridge to protest that it is wrong to use Mineva (whom he kept calling Audrey) as a hostage and asked why can't they just hand over Laplace's Box when so many people had to die for it. Mackle argued that though they don't know what is contained within the box, whatever it is, it could overthrow the Federation. He asks Banagher how would he explain to all those people as to why their loved ones had to die because he didn't know. Return of the Red Comet With Full Frontal's Sinanju taking out most of the ReZEL units on board the'' Nahel Argama'', Banagher dons a pilot suit and equips the Unicorn with its Beam Magnum and Shield, believing that if he took it out, Mackle won't have to use Mineva as a hostage. After a brief coaching about the Unicorn's systems by Alberto Vist, Banagher launches. Even with a powerful beam rifle equipped, he was unsuccessful in actually hitting Frontal/Sinanju. Frontal/Sinanju kicked Banagher/Unicorn in a similar fashion to how Char Aznable kicked the RX-78-2 Gundam during the One Year War. The Unicorn fell back against an asteroid and the momentum caused Banagher's nose to bleed. Refusing to give up, he activates the NT-D, bringing out Destroy Mode. He goes into a high-speed chase with Frontal/Sinanju, before Riddhe/ReZel moves in to back him up, assuring Banagher that they can flank him. And successfully, they managed to graze Sininju's right leg. But Banagher impulsively attempted to get it close, only to be surprised by Marida/Kshatriya, who grappled with Banagher/Unicorn. Banagher tried firing the Unicorn's vulcan guns, only for Marida/Kshatriya to respond with a punch to the cockpit. The impact caused Banagher to puke. As he began to lose consciousness and the Unicorn deactivated, he kept calling Mineva Audrey. Captured by The Sleeves Captured by the Sleeves, Banagher and the Unicorn are taken to the asteroid Palau, where he was interrogated by Marida and Captain Suberoa Zinnerman. Once he told them all he knew, he was brought before Full Frontal himself. The man acted like Char Aznable in many ways, being polite enough to have tea with a mortal enemy. He even complimented Banagher's piloting skills, even though he was a bit reckless. As Frontal walked up to shake Banagher's hand, he became hesitant and openly asked why Frontal wore a mask similar to Char, suspecting if he has something to hide. The Royal Guards leader, Lieutenant Angelo Sauper, took offense to Banagher's insolence, but Frontal was willing to oblige the boy. Frontal unmasks himself in front of Banagher, revealing his face to be identical to that of Char's, right down to the scar on his forehead. He explained that donning the mask is simply his style and a tool of propaganda; sometimes he forgets he even has it on, until someone like Banagher makes the point of mentioning it. He then questions Banagher as to how and why Cardeas Vist would just hand the Unicorn over him. Therefore, he logically concludes that Banagher must be in some way related to the Vist family. Banagher asks if he has to answer that. In response, Angelo walks up to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, warning him to learn some respect. Frontal further adds that they are only asking him politely because of his association with Mineva. Banagher then firmly stated that Mineva/Audrey made it very clear that Neo Zeon must not get the Laplace's Box without war breaking out; he asks why they won,t listen to her if she's their princess. Frontal asks in return if Banagher even believes in the existence of the box. Banagher admits that he doesn't, but firmly voiced his believes that knowledge could change the world in an instant. When Frontal asks for examples, Banagher cites all the military developments over history. Frontal complimented his knowledge of military history and went on to explain Neo Zeon's point-of-view; even though the Sides have been recognized, the Federation still maintains the authority to appoint their governors and forbid spacenoids to even vote. Thereby, Neo Zeon believes that this must change by overthrowing the Federation and realize the independence of the spacenoids. Banagher then cuts him off, exclaiming that no one should resort to terrorism, not even to take a life. Angelo finally lost his temper and threw Banagher against a wall, informing him that he killed one of their best men, Ensign Sergei, on the battlefield with a stray shot, shocking Banagher. Frontal tells Angelo that Banagher probably doesn't even know what he's talking about, for his response was purely on instinct. He calls for Zinnerman and Marida to take Banagher under their care, expressing his hopes that he will understand what Neo Zeon truly is and work alongside them someday. As he was being led out, Banagher demanded one last question: Is Frontal really Char or not? Frontal answered that he only sees himself a vessel for the hopes of the spacenoids and the ideals of Zeon. Therefore, if people wish to believe that he's Char, then so be it. Under Marida's supervision, he was taken to one of the residence of Palau. During dinner with Gilboa Sant's family and Marida, his eldest son Tikva asked if Banagher was a prisoner, to which he answered sort of. Tikva tells him that he's lucky that he's now a Zeon prisoner, claiming that in the Federation, prisoners are tortured and malnourished. Banagher denies that claim, only for Tikva to back up that his father was a prisoner on Earth until Zinnerman rescued him. Banagher retorts that what happened at Industrial 7 and the first colony drop was Zeon's doing. Tikva justified that what happens in war and further voices that Zeon fights for the spacenoids. He could also tell that Banagher was a spacenoid too and asked him why was he supporting the Federation. Tikva's father tells him to be quiet. Banagher rhetorically asks everyone if war is ever justified, citing how many people during in Zeon's first colony drop without even choosing to die. He also states that he didn't want to kill anyone when he was using the Gundam, but if he didn't he would've been killed. Marida then rose up from the table, telling Banagher to come with her. She shows him a chapel and tells him of how the spacenoids looked to Zeon as a new directional light. Banagher then mutters the last words of Cardeas, remembering how he said that humanity alone possesses a god. Marida then counsels him over his killing of Sergei, advising that he not be concerned over those he kills. She also thanks him for taking action to protect Mineva. As she turns to leave, Banagher asks if she pilots a mobile suit, to which she answers if they are low on manpower. Meanwhile, the crew of the Nahel Argama, having received the new MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, devised a plan to get back both Banagher and the Unicorn. A crewmember disguised as a bum purposefully bumps into Banagher and hands him a note with detailed instructions on the upcoming attack and a pen-shaped transmitter. As he settled in his apartment provided by the Sleeves, Banagher despaired that Palau would soon become a battlefield. Escape from Palau Reunion with Audrey Banagher quickly made a run for it, just as the Federation started their attack. As he made his way to the 14th space gate, he came across the Unicorn Gundam. Referring to the inanimate machine as a person, Banagher takes to his Gundam and attempts to fly out. But his escape did not go unnoticed, as a AMX-009 Dreissen began to fire on him. Banagher tried retaliating with a confiscated beam gatling gun but the weapon was not fully charged. He tries calling out to the Sleeve pilot, trying to reason that unless he escapes, the Federation will keep attempt. However, his pleas went unheard, as the Dreissen pressed its attack. In desperation, Banagher fired his weapon, which tore the Sleeve MS apart. As he flew away from the colony, Banagher noticed a Federation MS, the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. He then heard Mineva's voice over the comm. Surprised to find her here, Banagher asked if she was piloting the MS. The Delta Plus pulled up right in front of him and its hatch opened, revealing its pilot as Riddhe. Riddhe and Mienva explain that they are going to Earth, where they can reach the former's father, an influential Federation politician who is an advocate on spacenoid policy, in hopes of resolving this conflict peacefully. They also urged him to return to the Nahel Argama. Once he's been extracted, the Federation will retreat from Palau. After tearing apart a Gearu Zulu, Banagher asked Riddhe to take care of Mineva. Marida's Past As Banagher made his way through enemy lines, he noticed that Sleeve MS were getting out of his way. And he found out the reason why: to give an opening for the Kshatriya to attack him. As they clashed, Banagher somehow knew who the pilot was: Marida. He tried calling out to her but Marida/Kshatriya grappled him and held a beam saber to the cockpit, threatening to kill him if he doesn't surrender. He tried reasoning with her, explaining the Federations, battle plan to pull out if he escapes. Marida doesn't believe him, seeing that he's just being fed enemy rhetoric. Banagher even mentions Mineva, peaking Marida's interest before she demanded to know where the princess is. She calls him a hypocrite siding with the Federation. Growing more furious that she refuses to listen, Banagher/Unicorn breaks free and transforms into Destroy Mode. In the midst of the fighting, Banagher evaded all the particle beams fired at him, though he lost his gatling gun, the Unicorn is somehow able to take control of the Kshatriya's funnels. Banahger/Unicorn then began to merciless attack Marida/Kshatriya. But just before he could go for the finishing blow, he relents up making telepathic contact with Marida, seeing her entire life. They engage in a dialogue of beliefs about compassion, before Banagher takes Marida/Kshatriya aboard the Nahel Argama. While resting in the infirmary, Banagher overheard Ensign Mihiro Oiwakken debating with Doctor Hasan regarding medical treatment for Marida, even to suggest putting her in a straitjacket. Banagher sprang from behind the curtain, insisting that Marida would not harm someone. He tried reasoning that the Federation has rules regarding the treatment of prisoners, but Mihiro retorts that she's a terrorist and responsible for the destruction at Industrial 7. Mihiro was surprised by his abrupt defense of Marida and asked if he was brainwashed at Palau. As Mihiro exited the infirmary, promising a security, Hasan reminds him that Riddhe has been listed as MIA. Banagher then asked Hasan about Cyber Newtypes. The latter explained that Cyber Newtypes are the result of a delusion. He and Banagher then go into a discussion about Zeon Zum Deikun's Newtype theory and how it could end war if they could all understand each other. Banagher then checked on Marida, who was recovering on the bed next to his. She tells him that he was getting in tuned with the Unicorn, which was built to destroy Newtypes. Only his foundation stopped him from delivering the final blow. She tells him not to lose himself before she starts rearing in pain. As Hasan attends to her, Banagher leaves the infirmary, before he is approached by his friends. As they retire to their guest quarters, Banagher tells Takuya and Micott everything that has happened. As Micott asks outloud whether Mineva made it to Earth. Banagher assures her that Riddhe is taking care of her, which Micott finds surprising. Shadow of Laplace Gallery File:01.jpg|Banagher's official profile pic 1270324077461.jpg|Banagher in pilot suit. Banagher linx.JPG Banagher Links Screenshot.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Banagher Links Banagher Links Newtype.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Banagher Links Banagher Links Pilot Suit Face.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Banagher Links - Pilot Suit Face GUC08_171.jpg|Banagher Links and minerva zabi Notes *Banagher is based on Amuro Ray since his Unicorn Gundam based on the RX-78-2 Gundam and his father created the Unicorn Gundam like how Amuro's father Created the RX-78-2 Gundam. *Banagher's seiyu Kōki Uchiyama has also dubbed Orimura Ichika from Infinite Stratos. Ichika's beam saber pose action with the Byakushiki is a tribute to the Unicorn Gundam in its NT-D mode. References File:Banagher_Unicorn_Ju09_05.jpg|Banagher Links - Character Summary (Gundam Unicorn novel) External Links *Gundam Unicorn on Wikipedia Category:Universal Century characters